Kyouichirou Teratsuki
|image1 = KyouichirouTeratsuki_novel.png |kanji = 寺月 恭一郎 |kana = てらつき きょういちろう |rōmaji = Teratsuki Kyōichirō |species = Synthetic Human |gender = Male |age = 52 (Reported Age) |status = Deceased |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Towa Organization MCE Corporation |occupation = Towa Agent MCE Chairman |relatives = Shizuka Hashizaka (Ex-Girlfriend) |novel_debut = Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion |japanese_voice = Toru Okawa|english_voice = Christopher Wehkamp }} Kyouichirou Teratsuki (寺月 恭一郎, Teratsuki Kyōichirō) is a character from Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion. He is an eccentric millionaire, the chairman of the MCE Corporation, the creator of the Moon Temple, and is also secretly a Synthetic Human working for the Towa Organization. Personality Kyouichirou was a very eccentric individual, most commonly known for his strange design taste in buildings, such as the octagon-shaped hospital he created, or the famous Moon Temple. Aside from this, he also had many strange hobbies, such as collecting all kinds of mannequins, though this proved to just be a red herring for hiding the secret room in the Moon Temple. He had affairs with countless women, apparently in and effort to seem more human, so as to make his true identity of a synthetic human harder to detect. Many women became pregnant after having affairs with him, one of them being Shizuka Hashizaka. Despite not having any feelings for them, Kyouichirou tried to at least help the women that became pregnant, like Shizuka, by giving them enough money to support their children and warning them to not try to report their relationship to the press, as the Towa Organization would target them if they did, even though he is aware that their children aren't his, as he cannot reproduce, being a synthetic human. Kyouichirou was a fantastic businessman, even without the help of the Towa's influence, as his economical control grew even farther than the Organization intended, making it launch an investingation on Kyouichirou, suspecting his betrayal. Kyouichirou himself gained independence and, unlike most other synthetic humans, went against orders from the Towa Organization, and was henceforth terminated. Kyouichirou left a message in the Moon Temple, intending to have someone learn of the secret of the Organization. While he was still alive, not many people knew Kyouichirou, and outside of the persona he showed on TV, nobody really understood him, as he ran most of his corporation entirely on his own, without anyone's help. During his visit to the late Norisuke Kigawa's house, he showed a rude and uncaring demeanor towards the deceased man, showing up to seize the property before Norisuke's funeral, and later just breaking into it by smashing a window. The attorney present there at the time even described Kyouichirou as "scary". Appearance KyouichirouTeratsuki_design.png Kyouichirou is a middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes. Being a synthetic human, Kyouichirou does not age, and so he has to cover himself with make-up in order to look more like his age. Even with that, though, he still looks more than twenty years younger than his reported age of 52. He is described as wearing a black suit with a black necktie, and as carrying a cane. In the anime, Kyouichirou has similarly styled black hair, and is shown wearing a blue suit over a white shirt, with a red and white striped necktie. Background Kyouichirou Teratsuki was a synthetic human created by the Towa Organization with the goal of taking control of the economy. Kyouichirou quickly advanced his company and became a millionaire in no time. His influence expanded so quickly that even his creators started being wary of him, and so they sent Scarecrow to investigate Kyouichirou's affairs, but the results came out clean, with no clues about the man's plans of betrayal. During most of his career, Kyouichirou slept with many women, one of which was Shizuka Hashizaka. She became pregnant, and accused Kyouichirou of being the father, although, unbeknownst to her, that would have been impossible. Kyouichirou gave Shizuka enough money to raise her child, and warned her to not try to publicize the story, as that would certainly make the Organization go after her. Shizuka reluctantly accepted, and later named the child Makoto Hashizaka. Some time later, Kyouichirou Teratsuki seized Norisuke Kigawa's property, and found Tosuke Kigawa inside. Impressed by his abilities, Kyouichirou decided to not eradicate him, as would be done to any other MPLS, but instead deemed him useful and took him in as the head of his company's fast food division. Later, after the construction of the Moon Tower was complete, Kyouichirou left behind a message about the nature of the Organization for anyone that might find it, before being found and eliminated by Eugene Story Boogiepop Overdrive Wishing to leave behind a clue about the Towa Organization before being eliminated, Kyouichirou predicted that his creation, the Moon Temple building, would be turned into a brief public attraction to earn funds for its demolition, and set it up to trap all of the people present inside, and put them to sleep. He then left a video message inside of the building, just in case someone managed to "clear" the challenge of the Moon Temple and found it. That someone later turned out to be Kentarou Habara. Boogiepop at Dawn Scarecrow received orders from Axis through Pigeon to investigate Kyouichirou on suspicion of treason. Scarecrow's investigation cleared the man of any charges for the time being, though Scarecrow admitted that the results that came up were so clean that they made Scarecrow a little suspicious himself. Boogiepop Missing After Norisuke Kigawa's death, Kyouichirou came out to the man's house to seize is property, as he was in debt to his company. After breaking in through a window, Kyouichirou found a secret entrance to a basement, where Norisuke hid his "son", Tosuke Kigawa, a boy with green skin and the ability to create ice cream that perfectly suit the "hearts" of who eats it. Figuring that he could use the boy, instead of killing him, he took him in and made him the head of his company's fast food division. Phantasm Phenomenon of Memoria-Noise No Oxygen, Not To Be Mirrored Trivia *Kyouichirou's last name, Teratsuki, literally means "moon temple". *Kyouichirou's first name means "respected first son". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters Category:MCE